Modern internal combustion engines, whether of the gasoline or diesel type, are constructed with cylinders having liners or sleeves of a material differing from that of which the cylinder blocks are constructed. These sleeves are usually of hard, wear-resistant steels, but nonetheless require frequent replacement. The sleeves are press-fitted into the cylinders, and a considerable force is required to remove them. Various hydraulic tools have been designed for this purpose. Many of these devices have consisted of stationary equipment, or minimally portable, cumbersome equipment. A constant problem with these tools has been the question of how most effectively and most efficiently to "hook" the sleeve in order to allow the tool to pull it out of the cylinder. Several different approaches have been used, with varying results. U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,261 to Williams depicts the use of an adjustable lock plate to position shoulders under the edges of a liner sleeve. U.S. Pat. No. 2,566,847 to Miller provides an apparatus having legs separated by an adjustable lock plate. A device using a flanged disc is shown in U.S. Pat. No, 2,430,201 to Wyscaver, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,666 to Bales shows a reversible dome suitable for both inserting and removing a sleeve. A recurring problem with these approaches has been the need for sets of parts designed to adapt the tool to cylinders of various sizes. In addition, insertion of the tool into the cylinder and engaging the liner sleeve can be difficult and time-consuming.